Taking The Next Step Part 2 of 2
by JLlover0055
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been dating for five months now. She is finding it harder to say no during their heated make out sessions. Will she finally decide to take it to the next step? This story is told in Haley's point of view. It's completely Naley fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taking the Next Step (Part 1 of 2)  
Rating: 4  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot of the story  
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been dating for five months now. She is finding it harder to say no during their heated make out sessions. Will she finally decide to take it to the next step? This story is told in Haley's point of view. It's completely Naley fluff!

Authors Notes: This is my first time at trying to write a fic. I'm sorry if it isn't all that good, but I tried:) Leave me some comments at the end! Thanks!

I sit here at my desk staring at him out of the corner of me eye. Sometimes I catch myself just staring at him, wondering what Nathan Scott would see in plain ol' me, Haley James. We've been dating for about 5 months now and every day I find myself falling more in love with him. About a month ago we told each other we love one another. I've never felt more happy than in that moment when I knew he cared for me just as much I did him.

As I am sitting here spacing out on that day I feel something nudge my shoulder. I turn slightly and am met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen and a smile that can melt my heart. I smile back.

"Hey Hales, whatcha daydreaming about?" he asks me with a smirk on his face already knowing who is preoccupying my thoughts.

I whisper back, "You.. Me.. in the janitors closet." His mouth about hits the floor. I love messing with his mind.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking?"

He stares at me for a minute trying to spot any traces of me joking. When I wink at him he realizes I was just joking.

"Oh you just wait missy, I am going to get you back for that one."

"I'm counting on it."

Our little banter is interrupted by the bell ringing. I turn to look at him and catch that look in his eye that he gets when I know he is up to something. Uh-oh! I'm in trouble now. I hurry to get out of the class before he can catch me. As I make it out the door he latches onto my arm.

"Not so fast there baby."

"Come on Nathan I was just joking."

He pins me up against the locker and just stares at me. He slowly rakes his eyes from my head down my body. I can instantly feel the blush working its way up my cheeks.

"You're so hot baby." He whispers in my ear as he leans into me.

I sigh just from the feeling of having him against me. There's nothing better than getting lost in Nathan. As the weeks go on, it's getting harder to see why I want to wait to sleep with him.

As I smile shyly up at him he leans in to kiss me. I eagerly respond back. I shock him when I run my tongue on the outside of his lips begging for entrance. I'm usually not this daring out in the open but sometimes I just can't help myself around him. We both softly moan as our tongues come into contact with one another. As I wrap my arms around his neck he tilts his head to gain better access to my mouth. Kissing Nathan is like an addiction. I can never get enough.

I feel Nathan's hands start to wonder and that's when my brain clicks into gear and I realize we are still standing in the middle of the hallway. I slowly break away from his kiss swollen lips and stare up at his beautiful blue eyes. I can already see though that he thinks he pushed me too far.

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to get that carried away, it's just I can't help myself sometimes it's just that you are..."

I silence him with a quick kiss.

"Shh Nathan there's nothing to be sorry for. I like getting carried away with you." As I say this I can feel the blush spread across my cheeks. Even though sometimes I am shy about talking about this stuff with Nathan I realize that sometimes he needs to hear what I am thinking though.

I glance at the clock on the wall behind us. I still see we have 45 minutes left of lunch hour. Perfect! That's plenty of time for us to do what I am about to suggest. I'm nervous but I know that I want to do this and he'll be pleased that I am taking charge.

"Come with me Nathan."

"Don't you want to go eat lunch babe? I'm sure you are hungry."

"Ohhh I'm hungry, not for lunch though." As the words leave my mouth I glance up at him to find him staring at me intently trying to figure out what I am up to.

I pull him into the tutoring center. I close and lock the door behind us.

"Haley.. what are you doing?!" He ask me with excitement in his voice.

"I want some alone time with you." I stare at him intently letting him know I am serious about this.

"Baby we don't have to do this, we can just go to lunch. I don't want you to think I was serious about this."

"I'm thinking that if you just hush we can use our time doing something we both enjoy."

He stares at me trying to decide if he should really do this. As I smile and wink at him he knows that I want this, and that he isn't pressuring me in anyway.

"Well, then by all means lets get comfortable." I giggle as he grabs my hand and leads me over to a chair. He sits down and pulls me in his lap. He leans in and rest his forehead against mine. We just sit there for a few moments staring into each others eyes. He whispers, "I love you so much Hales." And I return the sentiment wholeheartedly. "I love you to baby."

We share a few small pecks. That's not enough for me though. So I grab his collar and pull him against me and kiss him hard. Our mouths are wide and wet against one another. He finally thrust his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the contact. I tangle my tongue with his and then proceed to suck on it which earns me a moan from him. Our kisses are starting to grow in intensity. I shift so that I am no longer sitting in his lap but am straddling him. He lets out a low growl letting me know he is pleased with my position.

He pushes his hands underneath my shirt. At first he just starts massaging my stomach. The sensations he is causing me by just rubbing my stomach are unbelievable. I want him to go higher. I want to feel more contact. I grind myself into his obvious erection I can feel pushing into me. We both moan at the contact. He gets the hint though, because then he starts to inch his hand higher. Once he starts to caress my breast I let out a low moan and grind into him harder. Our kisses are so passionate right now, but we both need air in the worst way. We reluctantly pull away from one another. As he continues his ministrations with his hands he then begins to lavish my neck with kisses. I tilt my head to give him better access. He is sucking so hard I know he is bound to leave a mark.

I run my hands underneath his shirt and rub at his stomach which makes him bite my neck. He whispers in my ear, "God Hales you don't know what you are doing to me." I pull back to look at him fully then. "Can I take your shirt off?" I ask shyly. "Hales are you sure? We don't have to do this here."

"I want to."

"Okay, only if you are sure." I nod my head at him. I lightly lift his shirt up inch by maddening inch. I finally pull it all the way off and stare at his chest in amazement. I run my nails across his chest causing him to suck in a sharp breath. I then proceed to run my nail around his nipple and tug on his nipple ring. He grinds harder against me now. I look at him shyly and ask, "Do you want to take my shirt off?" His eyes darken at my question. He is so stunned he can only shake his head yes." He runs his hands across my stomach and then in one swift motion pulls my shirt off. He stares so intently at my breasts that are covered in my black lace bra, that it makes me blush and turn my head. "Hey" he says as he tilts my chin up, "you are so beautiful baby." In response I lean forward and kiss him with as much passion as I can.

Our mouths are devouring one another at his point. He kneads my breast and gently tugs on my nipple which causes me to moan and grind down harder into him. As we continue to kiss passionately we continue to slowly grind against one another. I've never felt this way before, it's so amazing. He mumbles against my lips, "god baby I want you so much." In that instant I know that I am ready to take the next step. I slowly pull away from his mouth. I lean my forehead against his. We both are breathing so hard that it takes me a minute to catch my breath to speak. "Nathan I'm ready to be with you all the way. Now is obviously not the right place. But I'm ready."

"Hales I want you to be sure. Don't do this for me, do this for you."

"I am sure. I love you so much. I want to give you this part of me. I want for us to love each other all the way."

"I will be ready whenever you are baby."

I think for a minute. Then I finally say, "Come over tonight, my parents are out of town."

"Okay baby. Only if you are sure though." I nod at him letting him know this is what I want. He leans in and pops a quick kiss on my lips. "Okay so I'll come over. But if between now and then you change your mind that's will be okay with me." He is being so sweet about making sure this is truly what I want. "This is what I want Nathan. I'm ready."

"Okay. Well, then lets go eat some lunch now and we can continue this later." He says with a smirk on his face. Hello there Mr. Ego! It's so nice for you to join us again. I giggle at this and he starts to tickle me.

"NNNAAATTHHHANNN... SSSTTTOOOPPPP!!!"

"PPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE."

"Fine." He pouts. I lean in and kiss him. It's just a simple kiss showing our love for one another.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too baby." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

We get put back together and head out the door hand in hand to go eat lunch. I can't help feeling a little nervous about what I know we are going to do later. But I know without a shadow of a doubt this is what I want to do. I want Nathan to be my first and I want to give him this part of me that no one can ever have again. I am ready to love him completely and I am ready for him to love me completely.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the Next Step (Part 2 of 2)

As I rush out of the kitchen I see it is 6:50, which means Nathan will be here in 10 minutes. I hurry over to the mirror to make sure I look still look okay. I am wearing a simple pair of low rise jeans and a long sleeved fitted tee. I left my hair down and wavy. I wanted to make sure I looked nice for Nathan. I also cooked dinner for us. I made my favorite, macaroni and cheese. Even though he complains about it I know he secretly likes it! I'm really nervous right now, but I know that this is what I want. I'm ready to do this. As I get lost in thought I hear the doorbell ring. I rush over to answer it.

As I open the door an instant smile comes to my face as I see who is on the other side. I give him a quick hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hi Nathan."

He lets his eyes slowly rake over my body. "Hey baby! You look nice."

"Thanks." I smile shyly. "Well come on in. I cooked dinner for us."

"Hmm... let me guess.. you made macaroni and cheese." He smiles cheekily at me.

"You bet."

We enter the dining room and even though it's still my house he pulls out a chair for me. Once I'm settled he leans down and kisses my cheek. He sits down in the chair next to me. I serve us each good helpings of macaroni and cheese.

"It looks good Hales." He smiles warmly at me.

"Well I hope you like it." I reach for his hand and squeeze it tightly.

We both sit in comfortable silence and eat. Once we are finished Nathan helps me clean up. As we are finishing up in the kitchen he can tell that I am nervous because I keep fidgeting with my hair. He puts his hand on my shoulder and guides me to turn towards him.

"Hales baby it's okay. Let's just go sit and watch some TV okay?"

It amazes me sometimes how much he can read me. Right now I'm so nervous that I think just sitting and watching TV might be a good thing. "Okay let's go."

We sit down on the couch and I immediately melt into the side of him. He wraps his arm around me and runs his fingers through my hair and then gently rubs my back. We put on some boring movie. But it's nice just to sit here and be this way with him. Little does he realize but the motion of his hand running gently down my back is making me want to jump up and kiss him senseless.

"Hales.."

"Hmm...??"

"I love you."

I'm surprised by this because he said it out of nowhere. I turn my head up to look at him and I find him staring intently at me with such love in his eyes.

"I love you too."

He leans down and kisses me gently. As per usual our gentle kisses start turning heated. I am a little uncomfortable in our position so I gently swing one leg over and straddle his lap all the while kissing him. We both moan at the feeling of being this close. He slants his mouth over mine and runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I grant him entrance into my mouth and once our tongues meet we both let out little sighs. When air becomes an issue he pulls back but doesn't stop kissing me. He moves his talented mouth down to my neck and starts leaving wet sucking kisses. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access and dig my nails into his shoulder when he starts to suck harder. I usually don't like for him to leave marks, at least in plain view, but at this point I don't care.

As he continues his assault on my neck I find myself grinding into his obvious arousal. "Oh god Hales that feels so good." He whispers in my ear. I turn my head towards him, and we just stare at one another for a few seconds until I speak, "Let's go to my room." Instead of letting me get off of his lap he just stands up with me still wrapped around his waist. He starts to climb my stairs but gets sidetracked when I start sucking on his neck. He pushes me against the wall and catches my lips in a heated kiss. I start to run my hands underneath his shirt and rub at his back. This has him grinding himself into me which causes us to both moan loudly. We finally break away from each others lips long enough for me to whisper in his ear, "Come on baby, let's go to my room."

Once we reach my bedroom and make it inside he kicks the door shut with his foot which causes me to giggle. He lays me down on my bed and crawls on top of me. We both just stare at one another breathing heavily realizing what's going to happen next. He leans his forehead against mine and rubs my cheek affectionately. I whisper, "I love you so much Nathan."

"I love you too baby, more than you could ever know."

"Show me how much." His eyes darken at hearing my words. I lean up and capture his lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues automatically come out to tangle with one another. His hand that was on my cheek now slowly moves down and skims the side of my breast before landing underneath my shirt. At first he just caresses my stomach. I moan at the feeling of his feather lite touches. This causes him to move his hand higher and finally he reaches my breasts. He starts to knead them softly. "Oh god, that feels so good." I mumble against his lips. With one hand he starts to play with the hem of my shirt and I know he wants to take it off. I take the initiative and raise up and pull it off myself. Before I go to lay down I decide to take his off also. Underneath his shirt I rake my hands across his chest which causes him to growl. I gently start to ease his shirt up. I must be going to slow for him because he then rips it off the rest of the way, which causes me to giggle at his antics. He just gives me a cocky smile in return.

He gently pushes me back down and hovers over me again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he ask quietly. I smile brightly at his concern and instead of answering him I pull him flush against me and kiss him hard. This time I am the one begging for entrance into his mouth and he immediately gives it to me. As we get lost in each others kisses our hands start to roam. As he starts to knead my breasts harder I let out little moans. My nipples are straining so hard against my bra I can't take it anymore so I grab his hand and put it on the clasp that is at the front of my bra. He stops kissing me and stares at me to make sure this is what I want. When I don't back down he pops the clasp open. He starts to slowly pull the bra off of me. Once it is completely off he stares down at my chest which causes me to blush and look away. He eases my chin up and leans down and whispers in my ear, "You are so beautiful Hales." This causes me to blush even more. "God Hales, everytime you blush it's a major turn on." At this declaration I lean up and kiss him. We spend a few minutes just kissing each other senseless. When air becomes an issue I break away from his mouth and start to suck on his adam's apple because I know that gets him all hot.

He finally starts to knead by bare breasts and I hiss out in pleasure. I've never felt anything like this, it's amazing. When he starts to knead harder I find myself grinding into him and panting against his neck. Next thing I know he takes my nipple into his mouth. "Oh god Nathan!" I pant out. He starts to suck harder and I find myself grabbing his butt so I can pull him in tighter when I grind into him. This action has him moaning against my breast. He releases my nipple and moves on to the next. God! This feels so amazing. I never thought it would feel this good. He starts sucking so hard that I don't think I can take any more pleasure when finally my first orgasm hits and I scream out his name. He eases off of my chest and crushes his lips to mine. Our tongues start a slow rhythm against one another and we find ourselves grinding into one another at the same pace. I feel his hand reach the button on my pants and I wait to see what he is going to do. He finally pops it open and eases my zipper down. He pulls up to look at me to make sure I am comfortable. To let him know that I am okay with everything I decide to tell him how he is making me feel.

"God baby that was so amazing. Thank you." He leans forward and pecks me on the lips.

"There is no reason to thank me baby, it was just as amazing for me!"

"Are you sure you want to do this Hales? We can stop now if you want."

"No Nathan, this is what I want. I want to make love to you." To show him that I am serious I pop open the button on his jeans and run my fingers along the inside of his boxers. He grabs my hips at this and grinds into me and we both release breathless moans. I lift my hips up to allow him to pull my jeans off. Once they are off he stands up and takes his off. Before he can settle back down I gesture to his boxers. He pulls them off and I just stare at his length in amazement and let out a low moan. He leans down and hooks his thumbs in my panties and eases them down. Once they are off he lets out a low whistle which causes me to blush. "God Hales, you don't know how hot you are." He crawls back on top of me and we both sigh at the feeling of being naked on top of one another.

As we start to get lost in frantic kisses again I feel his hand start to creep lower and I voluntarily spread my legs open further. His hand finally reaches my center and we both moan against each others mouths. He gently eases one finger into me and I find myself panting against his mouth. He eases back to watch me. Once he enters another finger I find it harder to keep my eyes open. He starts to pick up the pace and I find myself grinding into his hand. He whispers, "Just let go Hales, I've got you." When he picks up the pace even more I finally fall off the edge and let go. I open my eyes and find him smiling broadly at me.

I want to give him the pleasure he has given me so I push him to roll over onto his back so I can straddle him. I start laying wet kisses across his chest which already causes him to squirm. I take one of his nipples into my mouth and suck on the little nub. As I am sucking I trail one hand down and take a hold of his length. He moans out, "Oh god baby!" I start to slide my hand up and down at a slow pace. He urges me to go faster, so I do. I look up to see his eyes closed tightly and his hands clutching the sheets. I keep up the pace as I start to kiss lower and lower down his stomach. Finally I reach my destination and I take his member into my mouth. As I am doing this I stare up at him and find his eyes popping open to stare at me. Slowly I start to suck and this has him moaning out loud. He grabs a fistful of my hair to keep me in place. "Oh god baby, go faster!" I start sucking him harder and faster all the while keeping my eyes trained on his. He is fighting to keep his eyes open and it makes me feel good that I am causing him this much pleasure. After picking up my ministrations his orgasm hits and he explodes into my mouth. I was a little shocked a first but I swallowed it down and cleaned him up. When I'm done he pulls me back up to kiss me hard on the mouth. When we ease apart he says, "That was amazing baby!" I smile broadly at him.

He rolls me back over onto my back. He knows what he wants and he goes straight for it. He starts to kiss my stomach and uses his hand to ease my legs further apart. I hold my breath in anticipation for what is about to come. He finally reaches my center and he leans down and starts to suck and kiss. I moan out load at the contact. Man I thought earlier felt good, well this feels down right amazing. He keeps sucking harder and when I moan out for him to keep going he plunges his tongue into me. This has my hips bucking wildly against him. As he keeps sucking and licking I find myself moaning more and more. Finally when I don't think I can see straight my orgasm hits. He eases his tongue out of me and I find myself hissing because of the loss, but that's soon replaced by a sigh when I feel him licking me clean. Once he is done he crawls back up to me to kiss me hard and share my taste with me.

When air becomes an issue we both pull back and stare at one another.

"Do you have something?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me get it." He reaches down for his wallet and pulls out a condom. He sits it down on the bed next to me. I lean up and kiss him, wanting to show him this is still what I want. As we melt into each other I can feel his arousal against me and I find myself wrapping my legs around him and grinding into him. We both let out moans at the sensations we are feeling. He eases his lips off of mine and grabs the condom and wraps it around him. As he re-situates himself over me he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Just trust me Hales, I love you." I whisper back, "I love you too." He kisses me gently and starts to enter me.

I wince in pain and I can feel my eyes prickling with tears. I try to hold them back because I don't want him to stop. I turn my head to the side when I feel one slipping down my cheek. He turns my head back towards him. He instantly spots the tear and kisses it before it can fall.

"Oh Hales, I'm sorry baby." He says as he caresses my cheek with his hand.

"It's okay, it just hurts a little." I smile up at him.

"We can stop, it's okay. I don't want to hurt you." He says with concern in his voice.

"No Nathan, it will get better. I don't want you to stop." I lean up to kiss him.

When he pushes his tongue in my mouth I realize that I succeeded in trying to get him to believe me. As our tongues start to roll slowly together he starts to pump in and out of me slowly. Soon the pain goes away and I start to feel pleasure. I start to meet each of his thrust. He wrenches his mouth away from mine and starts kissing my neck. He moans against my neck when I grab his butt and pull him tighter into me. "Oh God Hales you feel so good baby." I can barely form a sentence so all I do is nod. I grab his face and pull it up to me so I can see his face. When he opens his eyes to look at me I am shocked at the lust and desire I see in his eyes. I crush my mouth against his. As our kisses are growing frantic we start to pick up our speed with our lower bodies. We both are panting so hard by now that we can barely kiss one another.

I mumble against his lips. "Oh God Nathan, don't stop."

At hearing my words he starts to pick up his pace and starts to massage my breasts again. I bite down hard on his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud. When he hits a particular spot I feel myself let go. I am feeling so much pleasure that I can't see straight. I start sucking on his neck hoping to bring him the same pleasure he brought me. After a few more hard thrusts he explodes in me, which causes me to have another orgasm. After we both calm our breathing down we smile at one another. I lean up and kiss him on his cheek. "I love you Nathan." I whisper in his ear. He whispers back, "I love you too baby."

When he rolls off of me and onto his back I snuggle into his side. He leans down and kisses my forehead and starts to rub my back. I love moments like this when he is sweet and gentle with me. He ask, "Are you okay Hales?" My heart melts just thinking about how concerned he is. "I'm better than okay, I feel great." He chuckles at that.

"Well good, I'm glad."

"Me too. Thanks Nathan for being gentle and making my first time wonderful. But most of all thanks for waiting."

"Oh Hales, you don't have to thank me. I'm happy that it was good for you, and I would've waited forever for you."

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips. How can you not love him after hearing him say that? We both fall into a comfortable silence just being content with laying in one another's arms. After a while though I hear him whisper, "It's never been like that for me."

"Huh?" I say confused.

"I've never made love before. It's always just been about sex. But what we shared was so much more. We actually made love. I've never felt anything like that before. So thank you also."

I blush at hearing him say this and it also brings tears to my eyes. I sit up to look into his eyes. "Oh Nathan." I exclaim softly and lean down to hug him and bury my head in his neck. I can't help myself and I start crying softly.

"Hales baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nod my head. I finally pull myself together enough and pull back to look at him. "I'm fine, I promise. It's just what you said made me so happy. You make me happy. I... I just love you so much."

He smiles at that. "I love you too Haley. More than anything, and I know this is going to sound crazy but I don't care. You are it for me Haley James. You are the one" He blushes a little after saying this.

I smile broadly at him to let him know it's okay. "Oh Nathan, I think you're the one for me too." I say as more tears start to slide down my cheeks.

He rubs his thumb across my cheek to catch my tears. I lean down and kiss him hard on the mouth. When we both pull back we both smile broadly at one another. I snuggle back into his warm chest as he wraps his arms around me. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Goodnight Hales, I love you." I whisper back, "I love you too, goodnight."

As I drift off to sleep I can't help but to think about everything that has happened tonight. It was perfect! I'm glad that I waited until I knew I was ready, and I couldn't have asked for a better first time. I'm glad that Nathan was my first, I couldn't picture it being anyone else. We both loved each other fully tonight with our minds, bodies, and souls. I realize that the love we share is something special, that many people don't get to ever experience. I would like nothing more than to wake up with Nathan, and go to sleep with Nathan for the rest of my life. I truly believe that I am the one for him and he is the one for me.

I can't wait for the day when we get to take the next step in our relationship! When we give ourselves to one another forever. When we become husband and wife!


End file.
